


Xena Warrior Teen

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By X13 (Gabz Warrior Bard)A world of teens and crazy stuff.





	Xena Warrior Teen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from XWP.(I wish I did though!!) 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is my first Xena story. I am a teen(15) so I am not to advanced in the writting area. I won't have a lot of stories for a while cause I have school and stuff.... you get the idea!:) 
> 
> Summary: A world of teens and crazy stuff. 
> 
> Rating: PG

My name is Xena. People make fun of me cause that show in the 90s but I don’t care. I should say people used to make fun of me. That’s till I beat the crap out of Zech the leader of that dumb ass group. The group consisted of a stuck up girl named Arena, her sluty sister Amanda and a group of followers all with a name starting with an A. one of the clan tried to fight with me. Talking all this crap about warriors and Greek Gods. What bull-shit. He says his name is Ares and I laughed.  
  
“Is that some code name that you use to pick up chicks” he looked right into my eyes. They were so brown almost black, gold flecks looked like fire in them. I shook my head annoyed with the fact this guy had such and impact on me.   
  
He smiled and said we should get a bite sometime.” As a date?” I asked.   
  
He said yeah a date.   
  
  
  
**5 months later**   
  
  
  
I am Xena Warrior Princess. I have a bug. A nuisance. He fallows my thoughts and me. He is my stalker and I love him. His name is Ares THE God of War. As a teen like me. All he did was talk some crap about fighting and anger. I was released. I had lived in a 15 year old body. It was still me but my previous lives were forgotten. And I hate him for it. I never will let HIM know I love him. He would care. The God of War I once knew hated love; the only lust was for blood shed. But now if I cared he won’t let me go. He told me once it was of conquest but I know him better. He knows me better. Every night he talks to me. He is still a god. A bitchy one too. I wish he’d just leave me alone. But he won’t I love it that he won’t. So everyday and every night he comes to me and talks about school, his worthless family, and us. Us. It will impossible. I can’t let myself love him. He is too dangerous. And he makes my life a living hell with tricks of getting me to literally fall into his arms. It was just last week. I was walking up the stairs with a project. He used his powers, I tripped. The project went flying; I went flying straight into his strong arms. I screamed and people turned to look at me. "We have got to talk," he said.  
  
"Fuck you," I retorted.   
  
I grabbed the project but he grabbed my arm. "No we have to talk NOW!"  
  
I gave him a dirty look pulled my arm away and walked on. I didn’t get any sleep the next couple days. He was so urgent so needy. I was worried, he hadn’t talked to me at all since the day he caught me. So I decided to walk to his house after school. He lived in a real sketchy part of town. Lots of dark alleys, lots of shooting. I wasn’t scared. I was Xena Teenage Warrior Princess! So I let my guard down. After centuries of zero contact with thugs and low lifes I got attacked. I scream my yell and flipped into the air. There was about five of them and they looked familiar. I heard Ares appear, but I couldn’t look now they were starting to gain on me. Then I recognized them. Apollo, Hades, Hermes, Hephstus, and Strife. I tried to get away but they had me cornered. I ducked as a fist was thrown towards my stomach but it left me vulnerable to the one that hit my head. I heard Ares curse as the world went black.   
  
I woke up in one of Ares’ temples. I saw him sleeping in a bed next to mine. I got up quietly and got my shoes on when I heard a voice “And just where do you think you’re going?” my blood chilled.  
  
“I am leaving. What are YOU going to do about it?” my anger was boiling up. How could he still think after all these years I would take this crap from him?! He said this is how and the doors were locked with a spell. I blew my top and charged at him. He knew this and stepped aside, but I also anticipated this and flipped right at him kicking him in the head. He fell down and I landed. My face was flushed and he was hurt… That was so weird, he always pretended but now there was honest to god hurt in his eyes. He bit his lip as to hold back his tears.  
  
“Ares? Are you okay?” I walked slowly towards him. I was six inches from him when he yelled and jumped into me throwing us on the bed. He didn’t speak just crushed his lips onto mine. I was surprised at first but I accepted it. He was starting to groan and I knew it couldn’t go any further. I pulled away and his eyes searched for something in mine.  
  
“What is it?” he asked. I burst out crying. I hated being a teen and he cared so much about me. But I couldn’t give in. Not again. He held me in his strong arms and rocked me back and forth. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… Xena honey what is it?” I calmed down looked straight into his eyes and said everything would be all right. I got up and bolted to the door. It was un-locked and I looked back but Ares was gone. I ran home sobbing. I had to think I had to get away from him. He was so worried and concerned. I always had thought the trouble was him. No it was me. I was more dangerous that him. I kept running my tears blinding me. I couldn’t see when the car honked and hit me.   
  
*~*   
  
I found her on the road. Her head was badly injured and she needed medical attention. I orbed us to the ER and they took her off on a stretcher. A nurse came up and said she needed to ask me some questions. When it came to relationship I wanted to say “lover” or “boyfriend” but I really loved her so I just said “friend”. I hope I get to see her again. I sat in the waiting room watching the people and doctors passing by. A couple came up to me and introduced themselves as Xena’s parents. I heard them talking but didn’t understand the words coming out of their mouths. I heard that Xena had to go into surgery. I wept. For the first time in my existence I really cried. Huge sobs were coming out. My whole body was shaking and I felt dead. It must have been hours later when the nurse came out and said the surgery was successful. My eyes lit up like Christmas. Her parents rushed in for about fifteen minutes. They came over and said she wanted to see me. I jumped up and ran to her room. There she was. Pale and tired looking. I sat down and held her hand. She stroked my face and kissed me softy.  
  
“I love you.”   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
